


Birthdays

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: A look at the birthdays of Sammy Wes over the years.





	1. Sammy Wes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisneyPhantomlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyPhantomlover/gifts).



“Happy birthday, Mr Lawrence!” Sammy Wes looked up from his music writing to see his music intern holding a small birthday cake out to him. 

“What’s this?” He asked, smiling slightly. 

“Mr Drew told me it was your birthday, so I thought it would be nice if I got you a cake,” Cordelia said, smiling brightly. “Wally chipped in too. Although, he tried to write some not so nice stuff on it.” It was a shitty little store-bought cake with ‘Happy Birthday Mr Sammy Wes’ shakily written on top in icing. She’d probably done it herself.

“I’d hate to know what Wally wanted to write on it.” Sammy couldn’t help but laugh as he took the cake.

“It, um, might’ve involved calling you a cunt?” Cordelia began to fidget a bit, smiling nervously. “I couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.” 

“He was joking, don’t worry,” Sammy assured her. “Anyway, thanks, Bell.” 

“You’re welcome, sir.” She curtsied slightly. “I thought you deserved something for your birthday.”

“That was very kind of you.”

She smiled brightly. “I should get back to work now. Mr Drew’s probably wondering where I’ve gotten off to..” 

“See ya.” 

She ran out, giggling to herself. Sammy turned away, laughing a bit as well. She was like an excitable puppy sometimes. It still floored him that someone had actually decided to be a fan of his. Even after she’d met him, she’d continued to look up to him. He cut out a slice of cake and ate some of it. It was pretty crappy in terms of taste, but it was the thought that counted. The salary of an intern wasn’t much, after all. He’d eat more of it later. He put it aside and got back to work. It might have been his birthday, but it was a workday too. They had deadlines to meet after all. But he was in a considerably better mood. Eventually, Wally showed up. 

“What are you doing here?” Sammy glanced back over his shoulder. “Slacking off?”

“Happy birthday you cigar chewing cunt,” Wally said, slapping a card down on the desk. “This is for you.”

“What is it?” Sammy asked, picking up the card. 

“Henry and Joey got you a birthday card and I got everyone to sign it for you.” Wally leaned against the wall, looking rather proud of himself. It was a big card and signatures were crammed in every square inch of space. Some were kind birthday wishes and some called him a bastard. The fact that people had cared enough to sign the card did touch his heart. The biggest signature was from Joey, with a message above it. 

_ Happy Birthday, Sammy Wes! Thanks for sticking with me and Henry for this long. I asked Wally to get everyone in the studio to sign this for you. Hopefully, he managed to do it. In any case, I hope you know how much your friendship means to both Henry and me. You’re an amazing person and an even better friend. We couldn’t have done this without you.  _

_ -Joseph B Drew _

_ P.S. Henry and I are taking you out for dinner tonight. You don’t get to refuse. It’s your birthday! You deserve a celebration, my friend.  _

Sammy could feel the tears rising again. His birthdays in the past had always been rather pathetic affairs. The nuns would give him some cheap birthday present, they’d give him a cupcake or something. It had never been a particularly big affair. Just another reminder that he was alone. But here...Here it was different. Wally had gotten the whole studio to sign his card. Henry and Joey were taking him out to dinner. His intern had gotten him a cake. People cared about him. They wanted him around. Wally’s smile softened a bit and he slapped Sammy’s back. 

“Happy birthday.” He said. “We’re glad you’re here.” Then he turned and left. Sammy let himself cry a little bit, just holding the card in his hands and taking it in. He finally had a home. 

.

.

Today was an important day. He was sure of it, although he wasn’t sure how. He’d woken up with the feeling that he had forgotten something. He’d wracked his brain but came up with nothing. Normally, days didn’t have any meaning to him. He didn’t usually have any way of counting the days, but he was certain that  _ this _ day was different than the others. So he went on with his day. It wasn’t until he was putting up more Bendy cutouts in the lower levels that it finally hit him.  _ It was his birthday _ . A deep feeling of despair settled in the pit of his stomach. It was his birthday. How could he have forgotten something like that? Some of his memories returned to him, memories of birthdays past. Birthdays spent alone at the orphanage in the beginning, and birthdays spent with friends. He couldn’t remember the faces of his friends, but he knew they’d always been there for him. They’d loved him. But they’d betrayed him as well. 

“They abandoned me.” He murmured. “But my Lord...He will save me.” Only his Lord mattered now. He had to please Him. Then he would be able to go home. To the people who did care about him. 

.

.

“Happy birthday Boris!” Becca put a cake down in front of the cartoon wolf. Everyone around the table clapped and whooped. Becca had made a special cake for the toons and bought one from the store for the humans attending the party. The special cake contained ink baked into it and mixed into the frosting so the toons could get something from it. 

“ **_BIRTHDAY PUNCHES!_ ** ” Bendy yelled, jumping at Boris and starting to hit his shoulder. 

“ **Ben, quit it!** ” Boris was smiling and laughing as he tried to pry Bendy off. “ **I wanna eat my cake!** ”

“ **We can’t have cake unless you stop it, Bendy** .” Alice chided her friend. “ **Don’t you want cake?** ” Bendy seemed to weigh both options in his mind before finally deciding cake was more important and hopping off Boris. He took his seat at the table, between Alice and Henry, picking up a fork and knife. 

“The birthday boy gets the first slice.” Becca cut the cake, giving the first slice to Boris. 

“ **Thanks, Miss Becca,** ” Boris said, nodding his head respectfully. 

“You’re very welcome, Kit.” She patted his head. 

“ **When do we get to give him our presents?** ” Alice asked. Henry had given Alice and Bendy a bunch of catalogues when they’d asked to get Boris a present and had picked the items up from the store himself. 

“After cake,” Henry assured them. 

“ **_He’s gonna love mine!_ ** ” Bendy proclaimed proudly. 

“ **He’ll like mine better.** ” Alice smiled smugly to herself as she was given her slice of cake. Bendy glowered at her. Alice stuck her tongue out in his direction. Henry got in the middle of them so they didn’t start fighting. At the other end of the table, Cordelia laughed softly to herself. She still wasn’t completely used to the toons, but it was nice to see them interact with one another. They were cute. 

Once everyone had gotten their cake, the presents were handed over. Alice had gotten Boris some sheet music for current jazz songs while Bendy had given him a jazz record. Boris was delighted by both. Meanwhile, Becca had made Boris a sweater and Henry had gotten him some new overalls. These made Boris even happier. 

“ **Y’all are the best,** ” Boris said, wiping away some joyful tears. 

“You haven’t opened my present yet.” Cordelia got up from her side of the table, walking over with a bulky, awkwardly wrapped package. 

“ **Aw, shucks. You didn’t have to** .” Boris said. 

“You’re my friend.” Cordelia pressed the gift into his hands. “Friends give each other presents on their birthdays.” He wasn’t Sammy, but she still loved him nonetheless. He deserved to be treated well. He deserved a birthday present. Boris began to unwrap it, his eyes widening when he saw what it was. 

“ **Miss Bell.** ” He looked up. In his hands was a shiny new clarinet. 

“ **_No way! A real clarinet?_ ** ” Bendy sprung up from his seat. “ **_You’re one lucky dog, Bo!_ ** ”

“ **Where did you get one?** ” Alice asked, looking in wonderment at Cordelia. 

“I’m a music teacher. I have my ways.” Cordelia gave them a wink. Boris cradled the clarinet gingerly, as though he thought it might break at any moment. He almost seemed on the verge of tears. 

“Kit? You alright?” Becca put a hand on Boris’ shoulder. Boris nodded slowly, sniffling. 

“ **I’m...I’m just really happy.** ” He said, voice quavering. “ **Y’all are so nice. I don’t deserve such good friends** .” 

“ **_Aw, c’mon._ ** ” Bendy got up and scampered onto Boris’ shoulder. “ **_You do too deserve us. If anything, I don’t deserve you._ ** ”

“ **Ben, don’t say that** ,” Alice said, expression growing mournful. 

“Hey, you all deserve good friends.” Henry smiled gently at the toons. 

“Of course.” Cordelia chimed in. “All of you are wonderful.” 

“ **_Flattery’ll get you everywhere, toots._ ** ” Bendy grinned. Cordelia rolled her eyes and gently slapped his shoulder. Boris held the clarinet close to his chest. He really was lucky to have such amazing friends. 


	2. Wally, Joey, and Susie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia throws a birthday party for the toons and a few of them remember when she celebrated their birthdays before

It had been a few months since the toons had gotten out of the studio and met Cordelia. She came over every so often to talk to Henry and Becca, see the toons, and share stories about her students. Occasionally she’d complain about some of the other teachers, which Bendy and Alice rather enjoyed joining in on. It was nice having her drop by, even if she and Boris were still a little awkward around one another. But one day Cordelia charged in, looking absolutely livid. The toons were sitting on the living room floor playing cards, most of them dropping their cards when Cordelia ran in.

“ ** _Geez, what’s up with you?_** ” Bendy grumbled, picking up his cards.

“Why did none of you tell me you don’t have birthdays?!” Cordelia demanded. The toons stared at her blankly.

“ **Excuse me?** ” Alice tilted her head to the side.

“Why did none of you tell me you don’t have birthdays?” Cordelia repeated, lowering her voice. Her brows remained furrowed though, accentuating the wrinkles on her forehead.

“ **It never really came up.** ” Boris shrugged slightly. “ **Don’t see why it’s a big deal.** ”

“Birthdays are important.” Cordelia insisted, folding her arms in determination. “They’re a mark of growing older and a celebration of being alive. You all deserve to be celebrated for surviving another year.”

“ **Well, birthdays are fun,** ” Alice admitted. “ **Cake, balloons, ice cream.** ”

“ ** _All the attention on me._** ” Stars appeared in Bendy’s eyes. Boris drew into himself. He remembered Sammy not having many birthday parties when he’d been young. Sammy had always hated his birthdays until he’d met Henry and Joey. Sammy’s birthday had long since passed and Boris had refused to celebrate his birthday on the same day as the man whose body he was using. It might be nice to have a birthday of his own.

“You all deserve to have a day all to yourselves.” Cordelia continued, apparently picking up on Boris’ discomfort. “One apart from the others. So I’m going to give you a birthday party.”

“ **That’s an awful nice thought,** ” Alice said. “ **But you really don’t need to do anything special for us.** ”

“ ** _Aw, c’mon Al!_** ” Bendy wrapped an arm around Alice’s shoulder. “ ** _Don’tcha want a birthday party? We get cake! And presents! You like presents, right?_** ”

“ **I mean, I do, but I don’t want Miss Cordelia going out of her way for us,** ” Alice said, screwing her face up.

“We’re friends, of course I’m going to go out of my way for you.” Cordelia scoffed. “I go out of my way for all my friends.”

“ **You really aren’t gonna take no for an answer, are ya?** ” Boris asked with a small smile.

“I’m really not.” Cordelia smiled at all of them. “So, when do you all want your birthday to be?”

“ ** _Today!_** ” Bendy sprung up.

“ **What about tomorrow?** ” Alice suggested. “ **Give her a little time to make a party.** ”

“Alright! Tomorrow it is!” Cordelia grinned and for a moment, the toons saw a young girl instead of an older woman. Then it was gone and Cordelia was headed back out the door, humming to herself.

“Did someone come in?” Becca poked her head down the stairs. “I thought I heard someone talking to all of you.”

“ ** _Cordelia’s gonna throw us a birthday party!_** ” Bendy said brightly.

“ **We tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn’t listen.** ” Alice sighed dramatically, as though it was a bigger deal than it actually was. Boris was quiet, as he usually was when Cordelia was brought up, but he had a smile on his face. A birthday party just for him. Well, for all three of them, but for _them_. Not the humans they’d once been, but them. The cartoons. The idea made Boris feel giddy. Alice was equally excited, but she kept it under wraps as well. Bendy was bouncing around the room, chattering about how awesome this party was going to be. Meanwhile, vague memories bubbled to the surface in his mind.

 

_“Happy Birthday Mr. Franks!” Wally looked up from the bolt he’d been tightening to see the new girl holding out a jar to him. It had ‘Happy Birthday’ written on it in a flowing hand and was filled with bubblegum. Her hands were shaking and her smile was nervous._

_“Oh…Hey. Bell, right?” He seemed to remember she was Sammy’s new assistant. He’d seen her around the studio a few times, but she mostly stayed in the music department._

_“Yessir! That’s me!” Her smile widened a little bit._

_“Christ, am I that scary?” He laughed, standing up. She really was a tiny little thing. If she hadn’t been stocky, a light breeze might have bowled her over. She was like a little doll._

_“N-No, sir!” She said quickly, looking rather afraid. Was she scared she’d offended him? “I just…Well…We haven’t really interacted and I just-”_

_“You don’t need ta call me ‘ **Mr. Franks** ’.” He exaggerated the name, using finger quotes. “Wally or Franks’ll do fine. And nonea this sir stuff.”_

_“Okay…Wally.” She bit her lip, testing the name out._

_“Anyway, who told you it was my birthday?” Wally asked, taking the jar from her. He was genuinely curious. It might have been Sammy, but then again Sammy also might have been up to his neck in work._

_“Norman.” She replied. “He mentioned it when I was bringing him some reels.” Wally snorted. He wasn’t sure why Norman had let slip that information to this girl, but it was rather sweet that she’d thought it necessary to give him a gift._

_“And why’d you decide to get me a gift?” He popped open the jar and withdrew some bubblegum, popping it into his mouth._

_“Well…We don’t know each other all that well, but you seem like a nice person.” She fidgeted with her hands. “And I kind of wanted to, um, be friends with you?” She smiled shyly. Wally stared at her for a moment. He couldn’t for the life of him remember her first name. She seemed to take his silence as a sign that she’d done something wrong._

_“I-I’m sorry.” She said, quickly turning to leave. “I’ll go! I’m sorry for overstepping my boundaries!”_

_“No no! It’s fine!” He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. “Just kinda caught me off guard's all.”_

_“Oh. Okay.” Her shoulders were still hunched. She looked ready to bolt at any moment._

_“Thanks for the bubblegum” He gave her a smile and held up the jar. “I really appreciate it.”_

_“You’re welcome.” She seemed to relax a little, smiling back at him. “And, again, happy birthday.”_

_“Thanks, lil lady.” He reached down and ruffled her hair, displacing the bow perched in her hair. She quickly picked it up and reaffixed it before giving him a smile and disappearing back down the stairs. Wally chuckled to himself and went back to his work._

_._

_._

_“Happy birthday, Mr. Drew!” Joey looked up from his paperwork, frowning slightly. Cordelia stood in front of his desk, holding out a card in one hand and a cake in another._

_“Is it my birthday?” He asked, brow furrowing._

_“Well, Mr. Ross and Sammy said it was.” Now it was her turn to frown. “They had me make the whole studio sign this.” She held the card out to him. He took it and opened it. Inside were the signatures of nearly everyone in the studio, along with a few notes from Sammy and Henry._

Joey,

Happy birthday, you bastard. You better not fall asleep at your desk again. I can only carry you to a bed so many times.

-Sammy Wes

-

Joey,

Happy birthday, my friend. You probably forgot today was your birthday, which is why I made all the preparations myself. I sent one of the interns out to buy a cake, hopefully they succeeded. In any case, here’s to another year. I hope this one is even better than the last.

-Henry Ross

_Joey snorted and smiled to himself. How very like them._

_“Thank you for bringing me this, Miss Bell.” He took the cake and placed it on his desk. He probably wouldn’t be able to eat this whole thing along. If it was chocolate cake, he’d have to share some with Sammy._

_“You’re welcome, sir.” She smiled brightly. “I hope you have a good day!” She was always so unflinchingly cheerful. What a sweet girl. No wonder Sammy was so attached to her._

_“Thank you, Miss Bell.” He said. “I appreciate your well wishes. You can go now.”_

_“Alright, sir.” She turned and walked out. Joey watched her go and laughed again. What a delightful girl. He’d have to keep her around._

_._

_._

_Susie had been doing vocal exercises when Cordelia had come storming up with a small package._

_“What’s wrong, dear?” Susie asked._

_“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” Cordelia demanded, looking rather adorable even in her anger. “I had to hear it from Sammy!”_

_“Oh dear.” She’d completely forgotten it was her birthday._

_“How could you forget?” Cordelia asked, tilting her head to the side. “A birthday is an important day!”_

_“Well, when you get older your birthday stops being as important,” Susie explained. “It’s just another sign of getting older.”_

_“I just wish you’d told me.” Cordelia’s shoulders slumped. “I had to run out and get a gift on my lunch break.”_

_“Aw, honey, you didn’t have to do that.” Susie patted Cordelia’s head._

_“You’re my friend! I wanted to!” Cordelia said, holding out the hastily wrapped package. Susie laughed and took her present, opening it. It was a necklace, not particularly expensive or well made, but it was the thought that counted._

_“Thank you.” Susie smiled softly down at Cordelia. “I really appreciate that you wanted to get me something. You really didn’t need to, though.”_

_“Yes, I did,” Cordelia said definitively. “You’re my friend and I wanted to get you something.” Susie’s heart melted. God bless this girl. She was so damn sweet._

_“You’re too good for this world, darling.” Susie sighed, ruffling Cordelia’s hair. Cordelia grinned up at her before darting away back to Sammy’s office._

The next day, Cordelia invited them over to her house. The toons were ecstatic. They’d never been to Cordelia’s house before. Henry tried to calm them down, but they were practically shaking the car the whole way over. Roy opened the door for them. He was wearing a party hat and upon seeing the toons, placed party hats on their heads. Each one had their name written on it in Cordelia’s flowing hand and had a little picture of them at the bottom. Bendy peered past Roy’s legs and his whole face lit up.

“ ** _IS THAT A PI_** ** _Ñ_** ** _ATA?!_** ” He yelled before streaking inside. Alice and Boris were close behind.

“ ** _IT IS!_** ” Bendy started jumping up and down. “ ** _A real piñata!_** ” None of them had ever seen a piñata before, not even when they’d been human.

“ **It’s so pretty.** ” Alice gasped. The piñata was a nine-pointed star, with little streamers coming off of the points. It was resting on the couch, some candy spilling out of the top.

“You’re all early!” Cordelia came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and frowning.

“They couldn’t wait.” Henry smiled apologetically. “Are you in the middle of something?”

“She’s baking a cake.” Roy ambled in to sit beside the piñata. “Insisted on making two. One made with ink and one made for us humans.”

“The normal one is done, but I’ve been having some trouble with the ink one,” Cordelia explained, looking at the toons. “I don’t suppose any of you would be willing to help.”

“ **Ben’s a pretty good baker.** ” Boris nudged Bendy, who was still transfixed by the piñata.

“ ** _But I wanna hit the_** ** _piñata,_** ” Bendy whined.

“We can do the piñata once the cake is done,” Cordelia assured him. Bendy folded his arms and grumbled but walked into the kitchen along with Cordelia.

“ ** _It’s my birthday._** ” He complained as Cordelia got the ingredients out. “ ** _I shouldn’t have to do any work._** ”

“I know, and I’m very sorry.” Cordelia smiled softly and patted his head. “But you want cake, don’t you?”

“ ** _…Yeah._** ”

“Thank you, Bendy. Now, tell me if this tastes good.”

With Bendy helping, the cake came out much quicker than it would have had Cordelia been doing it along. Boris and Alice wandered in to taste-test the cake as well. Boris very clearly wanted to lick the bowl, but he didn’t want to come right out and say it. After watching him give the bowl furtive glances for almost the whole time he was in the kitchen, Cordelia finally asked if he wanted it. Boris suddenly looked very guilty.

“You can have the bowl if you want it.” Cordelia held it out to him. Boris took it sheepishly and started licking it.

“ **I want the spatula,** ” Alice announced.

“ ** _What’s the magic word~_** ,” Bendy said in a sing-song voice.

“ **Please.** ”

“ ** _Please what~_** ”

“ **Ben, you know exactly what.** ”

“ ** _You have ta say it~_** ”

“Bendy, give her the spatula,” Cordelia said in her best teacher voice. Bendy pouted and handed over the spatula, which Alice then proceeded to lick like a lollipop. Once the cake was done and frosted, they went outside to hang up the piñata. Roy, being the tallest, hung the piñata from a tree branch. Cordelia handed Bendy a bat and tied a bandana around his eyes.

“Now we spin you around and let you go.” She said brightly. Boris and Alice both took big steps back. They absolutely did not want to be in range of Bendy if he was going to be swinging a baseball bat around. Henry stood by to make sure no one got hurt. Cordelia spun Bendy around and let him go, taking a big step back as well. Bendy swung wildly, hitting the tree, the grass, and just about everything but the piñata. After a few minutes, Cordelia finally stopped him.

“Let’s give someone else a try, okay?” She suggested.

“ ** _But I didn’t even hit it!_** ” Bendy whined. “ ** _Lemme hit it once!_** ”

“You can try again once the others have had a try.”

Bendy sat down and pouted while Alice and Boris tried to hit the piñata. Alice got a good whack in, as did Boris, but the piñata stayed intact.

“ ** _Now do I get another try?_** ” Bendy asked.

“Yes, Bendy.” Cordelia sighed and handed over the bat again. “I won’t even give you a blindfold this time.” Bendy grinned and wound up to hit it. Then he smacked it with all his might. The piñata remained intact.

“ ** _But I hit it really hard!_** ” Bendy’s shoulders slumped. A moment later the piñata cracked open.

“ **Comedic timing, Ben.** ” Boris patted his back. Roy handed out sacks and the toons scooped the candy into the sacks. Bendy and Alice kept fighting over certain pieces of candy, which let Boris swoop in and take said pieces. After they’d gathered up all the candy, they went inside for cake. Cordelia dished them up their slices and went to get the presents.

“She really didn’t need to do all this.” Henry looked around at the balloons Cordelia had strung up in the dining room.

“It’s kind of what she does.” Roy shrugged slightly, picking at his cake. “She throws parties for the kids in her music class too.”

“She’s going to spoil them.” Henry sighed.

“ ** _I like being spoiled,_**” Bendy said through a mouthful of cake.

“ **You would.** ” Alice rolled her eyes despite smiling. Boris said nothing, but his tail was wagging vigorously.

“Alright, I got the presents~” Cordelia emerged from the second floor, holding three boxes. Bendy made grabby hands until Cordelia handed his present over. Alice and Boris were a bit more subdued about their interest, but they were interested all the same. Bendy tore his open, his eyes widening.

“ ** _Tap shoes!_** ” He held up the little shoes, tapping them together.

“You are the Dancing Demon, after all,” Cordelia said, settling down in a chair to eat her cake. “I figured they’d be appropriate. There’s a vest and a new bowtie in there too.” Bendy pulled them out, waving them around in joy. Alice tore into her gift next, squealing and pulling out a beautiful red dress.

“ **Oh, it’s lovely!** ” She sighed, hugging it to her chest.

“I wasn’t sure what you might like, so I thought a dress was a safe option.” Cordelia smiled sheepishly. “Sorry if that seems shallow. Plus, Henry said it would be a good idea to get you all clothes of your own.” That only left Boris. He looked down at his gift, unsure what would be inside.

“ ** _Bo? You gonna open yours?_** ” Bendy asked, already putting on the new vest.

“ **Uh, yeah.** ” Boris gingerly opened the box. The first thing he saw was a red sweater. He pulled it out and held it up, noting the yellow music notes on the front.

“ **That looks warm,** ” Alice said.

“ **Sure does.** ” Boris nodded. He could see something glinting in the bottom of the box as well. Reaching in, he drew out a silver harmonica.

“I didn’t really have the budget for a bigger instrument,” Cordelia said apologetically. “But I thought a harmonica might be nice. Do you like it?”

“ **It’s real nice. Thank you.** ” Boris smiled at her.

“ ** _Wait, if it’s our birthday, does that mean I can give them birthday punches?_** ” Bendy asked, looking over at Henry with wide eyes.

“Only if that’s alright with them,” Henry said. Bendy turned his excited gaze on his friends.

“ **Absolutely not.** ” Alice deadpanned.

“ ** _But Angel!_** ”

“ **I’m not changing my mind.** ” Alice folded her arms. Boris hummed to himself, testing out his harmonica. Cordelia smiled to herself. This had most definitely been worthwhile. She was glad they were so happy. They might not have been the people she’d once known, but they were still her friends. They deserved to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter to this because my gift for Disneyphantomlover's birthday is still in the theme of birthdays.

**Author's Note:**

> DisneyPhantomlover posted that January 31rst was the birthday of her version of Sammy Lawrence, so I decided to do something for it.


End file.
